H2O: Just Add Water: Season 3: Episode 11: Just a Girl at Heart
Just A Girl At Heart is the 11th episode in Season 3 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot Riled by Sophie's approach to Will's free-diving training and keen to keep him onside now that he knows her secret, Bella offers to be his 'guest coach' while Sophie's away. Bella gives him swimming advice from her special perspective as a mermaid. It results in her training in the swimming pool with Will and he's captivated. It seems a connection between them has finally been forged; however Bella's interference in Will's training makes her an instant enemy of Sophie. When Bella realizes Will's fascination in her is only as a mermaid — she's hurt and rejects him, taking comfort in her friends Cleo and Rikki instead. Rikki's plans to host corporate functions in the café go awry when a misunderstanding between Rikki and Zane leaves her and Cleo to cater for a demanding group of kids who are expecting a performing clown. Fortunately, Cleo helps put their mermaid powers to good use to turn the event into a success. Trivia *When Will and Bella were swimming, the song that was playing was the same song that Bella sings in episode "Keep Your Enemies Close." *This was the first episode of H2O to premiere in 2010 and, as so, the first to premiere in another decade. Allusions Notes *Alan David Lee as Don Sertori and Angus McLaren as Lewis are credited, but they don't appear in this episode. *Featured Song: "I Believe" Quotes Rikki: Just follow your instincts. Bella: What instincts? Rikki: The ones telling you to get close to Will. ---- Sophie: You've got a talent I can only dream of. I'm not letting you waste it. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Bella Hartley - Indiana Evans *Will Benjamin - Luke Mitchell *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Sophie Benjamin - Taryn Marler *Rob - Graham Moore *Sheryl - Liz Buchanan *Dustin - Jarrad Pon *Marlon - Fraser Jack Crane *Kids - Unknown (uncredited) Gallery File:Rikki-the-clown-h2o-just-add-water-10072198-250-142.jpg File:Rikki Tailed.jpg File:Rikki As Rikko.png File:Zano.png File:Bscap267.jpg File:Bscap481.jpg File:Bella In The Pool.jpg File:Bella 3.jpg File:Bella, Will & Shark.png File:Bella 2.png File:Sheryl.png File:Wella in Pool.jpg Bella and Will at the Beach (2).jpg S03E11.jpg 20200203_023503.jpg PicsArt_02-08-11.21.16.jpg 20200217 195748.jpg 3x11 shopping.jpg 3x11 cleo using her powers.gif 3x11 Bella in the swimming pool.gif 3x11 Rikki mermaid.gif 3x11 Bella and will swimming pool.gif 3x11 Bella and will swimming pool (2).gif 3x11 Bella and will swimming pool (3).gif 3x11 Bella and will swimming pool (4).gif 3x11 Bella and will swimming pool (5).gif Behind the scenes 3x11 will swimming.jpg 6ih4xads.png New Trio.jpg aa6c495d75cd3e21d743bdfbe570324d.jpg 3x11 blooper.gif 20200208_220604.jpg Rikki and zane season 3.jpg Rikki and Zane at Rikki's.jpg 3x11 will swimming (2).jpg 3x11 luke wet.jpg Rikki and zane photos season 3.jpg Rikki photo season 3 between episode 11.jpg Video pl:Dobra kumpela Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water